


Drugging

by asherranceoftheheart



Series: Jacksepticeye Egos Drabbles [24]
Category: Jacksepticeye Universe, Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye
Genre: Drugging, Fluff, Gen, Platonic Cuddling, dw it's not b a d, like canon anti bad, you'll see - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 22:21:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20366038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asherranceoftheheart/pseuds/asherranceoftheheart
Summary: The first sign that he noticed that something was wrong was when his sight started wavering while he was in the middle of his one-sided chat with Anti.





	Drugging

The first sign that he noticed that something was wrong was when his sight started wavering while he was in the middle of his one-sided chat with Anti.

He started seeing doubles of the bored looking demon, and his head and eyelids grew heavy to the point that it was taking more energy keeping them up and open than anything. Chase cut himself off in the middle of his sentence and Anti finally looked away from the screen at his sudden silence. The black sclera, green slitted eyes slowly dragged itself up and down Chase Brody’s trembling body and settled at his pale face.

Then he smiled.

He reached out his clawed hands to pluck the slipping empty glass from the swaying youtuber’s shaky hands. The demon absentmindedly glitched the glass away into the kitchen sink and shushed Chase when he whimpered.

“Took the drug long enough to set in ya,” Anti cheerfully said and with a single tiny pull at Chase’s arm, the younger man crumpled against him, his head falling onto the demon’s lap.

The clawed fingers began to play with his coffee bean colored locks and the oddly soothing gesture made it even harder for Chase to keep himself awake. He pried open his eyes and squinted through his blurry sight at the black blob that he had identified as Anti.

“Why?” He croaked out.

A claw tapped the tip of his nose.

“Because Chaser.” Anti simply chirped and didn’t elaborate. “Go to sleep, baby bro.”

He tried to fight the unrelenting waves of drowsiness that was dragging him underneath its depths but then another simple tap of his forehead and the static drowned out all other thoughts away from his mind save for his desire for sleep. His eyelids drooped down to a close and his consciousness faded away like sand through his fingers.

0-0-0-0-0

Anti waited for a few more moments, watching Chase’s peaceful sleeping face and then brought out his phone. He angled the camera so that he’d get the nicest angle of his little brother’s face and then took a snap of it before sending it to the family discord server. He tagged Henrik and typed “project druggy worked!” and got a thumbs up react from the doctor.

Dapperman: Oh dear. Chase is not going to be pleased.

Jackaboy: Did you  ** _seriously_ ** drug your little brother??????

KingofBITCHES: maybe so   
Also who changed my nickname again. I just wanna t a l k.

someBODY ONCE TOLD ME: *whistles innocently*

KingofBITCHES:  ** _Jackie._ **

Youknownyathing: Oh. He’s going to be so  ** _pissed_ ** when he wakes up.

someBODY ONCE TOLD ME: I woulda said I’m surprised if I didn’t know you and Sheep   
(Henrik had reacted with an angry pepe the frog emoji on his message while Anti put the customized sheep with Henrik’s head emoji which all the other egos and Jack tapped)

KingofBITCHES: anw movie’s still going on and the boy’s sleeping like a baby. Bye assholes

Anti exited out of the app and tossed his phone to the side of the couch. He began to shift the two of them around until Chase was laying on top of him, drooling on his shirt (Anti shook his head fondly at his baby brother’s drool machine), and he was using the corner of the couch as his backrest. He glitched the lights off and settled in to relax for the rest of the movie.

He ran his fingers absentmindedly through Chase’s hair, rubbing some of the tension in his scalp away while he continued watching the screen. The constant buzz in his ear was quiet.

He was content. 


End file.
